Toph's Familiar
by TwilightGD
Summary: In the magic academy Garderobe. Every mage gets a magical creature or 'familiar' to help serve them. But what do you do when your familiar is a human, and you are the zero of the class to boot. find out in this latest Tokka story.
1. Chapter 1

Toph's Familiar

Disclaimer : I do not now nor have I ever owned Avatar the last airbender or Zero no Tsukaima. Or any of their characters. Glad that's out of the way.

**Chapy one: Zero Summonses**

An ordinary street, on an ordinary day, with ordinary people going about their lives.

"Ahh man," a young teen sighs as he looks at his laptop.

"The sound card if fried and it needs more memory, guess I will have to get a part time job again." He complains.

The boy sighs again before coming to a complete halt, there not more than ten feet from him is something he has never seen before. It was like a huge bubble in the middle of the street. It was one of the strangest things, looking at it was like looking into the night sky. The inside of the bubble was pitch black with tiny star like lights sparkling from within. The teen was entranced by the bizarre phenomenon, but what drew his attention more was that no one else walking by seemed to notice or even give it a glance. It was as if it wasn't even there to anyone else but him.

Unable to control his curiosity, or more precise it was like something was calling him towards it, the teen reached his hand out and touched the surface of the sphere. It felt like tingle on his skin before he realized he couldn't pull his arm away. Panicking, he tried desperately to remove his arm from the bubble but discovers that more of him was being sucked in.

"Woah, the Hell, someone help me!" he cries as loud as he could but to no avail. Eyes wide as he takes one last look at his home before his entire body is engulfed into the sphere leaving only his dropped computer lying on the floor. No longer was he anywhere near the ordinary city.

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

A very different place now. A large castle surrounded by a large stonewalls with 5 tall pillars at each corner forming a pentagon shape. Within the elegant structure were a gathering of young boys and girls no more than teenagers. Wearing classy clothing and capes. Each behind a half circle desk listening as an older woman teaches.

"Here at Garderobe we learn of the skills and practices of the 4 great magic's. Ands it is my honor to aid you young lords and ladies to become splendid mages." The elderly women spoke as she walked from one end of the class to the other.

Many of the students paid attention, some goofing off, others using there magic to mess with the other students.

"Now for a little review, who here can tell me about the 4 great magic's and the ranking of a mage." The professor asked.

"Ah it would be my, Haru Van Calx's, great honor and privilege to answer this question professor Wu." Called a young man dramatically wearing a puff white shirt.

"The four great magic's are power of earth, fire, wind, and water. Each mage is born with the use of one of the great 4. I myself am blessed with the beautiful and elegant power of earth. As a mage grows and learns to control and use the other three they rank up and become more powerful. Those with one power are known as dots , two are known as lines, three are triangles, and the highest of the high are the square. These mages are able to control and mix together all 4 of the magic's together at will." Finished the brown haired boy holding a rose and striking what he believed to be a dashing pose.

"Very well said Mr. Haru." Applauded the professor as the student took a bow.

"Yes professor Wu but some of us can't even handle one of the magic's." came the voice of an overly cheery student wearing an excessively revealing pink shirt as she looked over towards another student. No doubt the target of her joke.

Said girl was a short girl with raven black hair made up in a bun with pale ivory skin. Upon hearing the crack directed to her she griped her ink quill tight nearly snapping it in two. Restraining herself from the desire to bury the girl into the ground, she merely glared at the other girl who just gave her a cheery smile. Oh how it annoyed her so.

"Now now class." Clamed the teacher clam the class down. "Lets move on to the next lesson." After announcing this, the older woman took out a small bag and poured its contents on to the front table, a few small stones and some shining powder.

"The next lesson will be on the basics of alchemy." Taking out her wand and pointed it at the small pile of stones she chanted an incantation. Soon both her wand and the pile of rocks began to glow bright white, as the light faded it revealed with amazement that the simple pile of stones and powder had changed into…

"GOLD!?" cried the girl in pink.

"ohoho, not quite Miss Tylee." Informed the teacher, "It is merely fouls gold. It was simple alchemy to combine the metal dust to the stones creating one solid item."

"Now why don't we have a volunteer come up front and give it a try."

Heads looked back and forth as all the students were trying to see who would go, and some just wanted to avoid getting picked. The young girl known as Tylee smirked as an idea hit her for some fun.

"Professor how about Miss Toph." Tylee suggested with glee. "I am sure this will be easy for someone from the Bei Fong family." She smiled egging the other girl on.

Toph stared her down, oh if there was anything she hated more than being told she couldn't do something was being judged based on her family name.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Agreed the instructor never even noticing the glare off between the two girls. "Would you please come down Miss Bei Fong."

Toph snapped out of her staring trance and blinked at Professor Wu before nodding her head and made her way to the front of the class.

The reaction from the class was strange at best. Many students started to sweat in a panic, some tried to talk her out of it as she passed by, while others began to duck for cover. A skinning dark haired girl with a bored look on her face stood up and walked towards the door, all the while reading a book. Even the pink clad teen that started the whole thing gave her protest.

"Toph I was only joking. You don't have to do this, remember what happened last time!"

"Huff…I know what I am doing pinky. It is only a simple merging spell." Toph huffed ignoring all that actions going on around her.

The teacher smiled kindly as she approached and set out another pile of stones and metal dust. She gestured her to the table and asked her to raise her wand. "Now recite the words '_What is two now become one by my words it is done'._"

"Yes Professor"

Raising her wand Toph closed her eyes in concentration and repeated the incantation verbatim. A bright light began to envelop the stones and dust. It soon became brighter as slowly the two items began to mold into each other.

Toph's face gained a large grin. ' Yes it's workin…' BOOM!!

An explosion, even if not fatal, still wreaked havoc with not only the classroom, but also shook up some of the nearer rooms. Many students were blown back lying in odd and uncomfortable positions, some unconscious. Desks and chairs were broken and toppled over everywhere. The same bored looking girl re-entered the room after seeing everything was clear.

A pile of ruble was suddenly thrown clear revealing a disheveled Tylee popping from it.

" Ah Toph I told you so." Tylee yelled annoyed, "This is why we call you Toph the Zero."

Toph, who still stood in the center of the blast covered in ash and dirt, merely coughed out a puff of smoke as a reply.

TSTSTSTSTSSTSTSTSTSSTSTSTSTS

"Here you go Head Master." Said a young with glasses and onyx hair in a lose ponytail as she handed a cup of tea to a much older man.

"Thank you Jun." replied the man with a kind and warm smile as he took the hot cup and took a sip.

The man was stout and balding with a mid length grey beard. He had a kind expression and calm demeanor. Yet his eyes held great wisdom and experience that was unquestionable to anyone who looked at him.

The woman went to sorting books on a nearby shelf.

"Oh, it is about time for the second years to perform the summoning recital isn't it?" asked the old man.

"Yes and I can't wait to see how they do this year." Jun said as she used her magic to reorganize some books, not noticing the small creature moving under her.

"Indeed, the summoning recital is very important to all magicians. The creature becomes a friend and companion for life." Spoke the man as he crotched down and a small lizard claimed up his arm to sit on his shoulder.

"Just like me and Jin-sing here have been through many adventures, right Jin-sing."

The small reptile nodded and appeared to speak out something in hisses.

"Hmm, I see black with frills today hmm."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. For behind the old head master was his secretary, red in the face from both embarrassment and anger. Her wand began to glow a menacing red.

"Head Master IROH!!"

"Gulp, hehe did I say that out loud?"

Throughout the school you could hear the screams of a scared old man getting his come-uppings.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Outside in a large open field within the academy walls was a gathering of students. Among them was Toph only cleaned up from her earlier…attempted at magic. Even with the disaster behind her she carried herself with pride while walking with the crowd of students.

"Hey Toph!" Called a young tan skinned girl with long brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"Hey Katara."

"Glad you are ok after that spell," the girl voiced her sapphire eyes looked with concern to her friend. "You need to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Toph sighed knowing she could never get by the motherly nature of her taller friend.

"Anyway are you excited about the familiar summoning? I can't wait to see what we get." Katara all but shouted.

Toph smile at her child like excitement. "I am sure you will summon something great sugar queen."

"Thanks, I am sure you will get something out of this world too."

"Well hopefully she won't blow us up in the process."

The two girls whirled around to see Tylee walking up to them with the skinning bored looking girl from the class.

"No one asked for your opinion Tylee." Spat Toph before looking at the other girl and speaking in a more controlled tone. "Hey Mai"

Mai simply nodded as her greeting. Simple and direct seemed to be her forte.

"You have to admit it though Toph, you have worst track record and this is a pretty major spell." A less degrading Tylee said.

"I will be fine Pinky. I will definitely summon a grand and powerful familiar even better than yours." Challenged Toph.

Now a sparkle of interest came to Tylee. This would certainly be fun. "Oh really now? Then I look forward to seeing your most elegant familiar." Tylee said sarcastically.

The two eyes flashed at the new challenge set before them and sparks of determination could be seen. Both Mai and Katara just sighed and shook their heads at their friends.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTSTSTST

"Ok class we will be beginning the summing ritual now." Announced the teacher, a balding man with glasses, one eyebrow and messy beard. "Remember now you have to let the magic flow through you and extend out your body. Your words and soul will carry your power until it finds your true partner."

One by one students of the second year came and preformed their own version of the summoning ceremony. Each gaining more and more unique and interesting creatures from owls and wolfs, bear-bats and eel-hounds, to mice and snakes.

"Toph oh look at my cute new penguin otter!" squealed katara hugging her new familiar a small penguin-otter no taller then her knee.

"Yeah it's really you Katara." Toph remarked sensing the over abundance of cuteness the two were emitting.

Off to the side Toph saw Mai quietly petting her recent summons, a medium sized bat. Her eyes then went to the next summoner, Haru.

"Ah what type of beautiful familiar will I, Haru the copper, summon? The very air is intense with anticipation."

Over dramatic was the kind of word thought by most of the spectators watching. None-the-less he raised his wand; a beautiful bright red rose, and chanted his spell.

"From earth to heaven, let the partner of beauty and strength hear my call and come forth."

There was a shine of light from his rose wand for a moment and then…nothing. He and the others were looking around wondering if the spell worked or not. Suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake and crumble. He had enough time to look down before he was launched into the air by and eruption of earth, as a badger-mole the size of a small horse popped from the ground. Everyone blinked in surprise some sweat-dropped.

"Well that was not the most beautiful of entrances." Commented Toph.

So distracted was she that she didn't even see Tylee cast her spell. As if she wasn't pressured enough as it is, now she had to go against a…

"A fire-fox. Wow Tylee that is really rare." Katara exclaimed.

There beside the pink mage was a four-tailed red fox. The tip of each of its tails was on fire. It purred as Tylee scratched under its chin.

"Um indeed quite the summons Miss Tylee." Spoke the instructor.

"Yes nothing less from Tylee the flare." Stated Tylee. "Well Toph dear, you going to have to bring something major out now."

She just loved to egg the shorter girl on, problem is that it seemed to be working. Toph was a mix of angry and nervous. She had to call upon something, as Katara put it 'out of this world' to beat the pink vixen, something that would have everyone talking about for years. She wanted something no one else would have.

"Just watch me." Marching up Toph's face was focused and determined.

"Do your best Toph." Encouraged Katara.

Toph stood in the center of the clear area; the crowd was waiting to see if the infamous Toph the Zero would be able to pull it off. She grasped her wand and raised it toward the sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and prayed, to find the perfect partner for life; A mystical servant that would be graceful, elegant and strong (not to mention put Tylee in her place). Inhaling to clam her nerves, she opened her eyes and began the incantation.

"From beyond the reaches of endless space." Many people sweat-dropped at this odd incantation. "I summon a familiar and partner of unsurpassed grace, power, and elegance."

The immediate area around Toph started to glow bright. It would seem the spell was working. The onlookers were mesmerized at the energy boiling up. Toph's eyes lit up and a large smile came over her.

'It's working, it's coming.'

Soon the light reached a breaking point.

'Uh-oh' realization came too late for the green-eyed mage in training.

!!BOOM!!

Smoked filled the area and many students were blown back from the explosion. Toph herself landed some feet away from the center of the blast.

"cough…My that was surly one of the biggest explosions yet right Miss Katara?" Haru coughed out on his hands and knees.

His question went unanswered. He looked over to the tan teen and saw her with a completely shocked look on her face as she stared into the blast zone. Curious Haru turned his head to face whatever was there. Squinting to see better through the clearing smoke his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"No…"

"Way." Tylee finished.

"A HUMAN!?!" Katara, Haru and Tylee shouted at the same time.

It was true, there lying in the center of the blast was a sleeping boy about their age in very odd blue colored clothing…sleeping? Not to mention snoring.

Toph shakily stood up and a strained half smile came to her face as she looked at the sleeping boy. No question, she was in a state of shock.

"ha-ha, t-this is my most e-elegant and gracef-ful servant?" her voice was cracked and she was obviously disappointed and disheveled, complete with twitching eyes and broken sad laughter. As if adding an extra insult the sleeping boy made a motion that looked like a shrug before scratching his head.

**End chap 1**

**Yup I am still alive, just on a limited internet thing right now. I will still be working on Sokka's corpse bride, so don't worry, but this story just begged me to write.**

**Let me know what yall think. But please no 20 reviews saying how bad my grammar is, I know (cries anime tears) I am trying, sniff. **

**But seriously how you guys like the idea. Review make me continue.**


	2. Chapy2 Zero Introductions

Toph's Familiar

Disclaimer : I do not now nor have I ever owned Avatar the last airbender or Zero no Tsukaima. Or any of their characters. Glad that's out of the way. Enjoy the Tokka.

**Chapy Two: Zero Introductions**

To say the young man was confused would be like saying the South Pole is nippy. One minute he is walking home, then the next he wakes up in a castle of all places. What the heck was going on? Was he going nuts? Some kind of bad dream? He paced around the room of the young girl who he had met earlier, suddenly stopping as he thought of her. Lifting his left hand he examined the back of it and the strange new symbols now some how engraved into it. As he took note of the odd insignias his mind went back to his first encounter with the short green-eyed girl.

---Flashback---

Slowly he started to come to, he could hear voices around as his eyes began to open.

'Woah man what hit me.' He thought as he gradually sat up. What he saw made his eyes bug out and his mouth drop to the floor. Everything looked like medieval Europe, large stonewalls and an immense castle. When did he trip into the set of a Lord of the rings Movie? After taking in the tall castle like structure towering over him his eyes next fell to the collection of people in front of him wearing odd clothes that seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"Toph you actually summoned a human, a common peasant no less." Tylee said disbelieving her own words.

"It wasn't my intent to summon something like this!" argued Toph.

'English? No. German maybe. Either way I have no clue what they are saying.' (AN: Sokka's native language is Japanese, much like in the anime)

"Oh look he is awake," Katara spoke up gaining the attention of the small group circling around the summoned boy.

Realizing he was now the focus of attention, the boy decided it was time for some answers. "_Oi, what the heck is going on here?_" he asked.

The response was a look of confusion on the faces of everyone present. They looked back and fourth between each other. Even the teacher had an eyebrow raised, or he would if it was still there. It was obvious they had no clue what he had just said.

"I have never heard that language before_._" Katara said.

"Just to add to the fun, now you have a language barrier Toph." Voiced Tylee with restrained amusement.

The blue clad teen was becoming more irritated as time went on and how not one of these strange people were even trying to talk to him. "_Hey I am right here you know, where ever here is_," the anger in his tone was obvious no matter the language, "_Now someone give me some answers_."

Ignoring the complaining boy Toph looked to her professor. "Professor Mechanist what should I do, this is without a doubt some mistake." She pleaded. "Can I redo the summoning?"

Getting over his shock of seeing a human of all things summoned as a familiar, the professor looked to the pleading girl in the black cape. Looking back from her and the strange boy still sitting on the ground he thought it over carefully. True this has never happened before as far as he knew, but also he has never encountered someone who has preformed the ceremony twice. Could a human, even a commoner, really be considered as a magical partner to a mage? It was a dilemma alright.

"I am sorry Miss Toph, but this is a sacred tradition and you can't just redo it because you are not satisfied with what the magical realm has given you." Concluded the older man.

Toph was beside herself when she heard this, but even she couldn't argue with it. Dealing with the magical realm was hard enough, questioning it was just a headache waiting to happen. Something brought this on even if it was against her desires. The next words to be spoken halted all other thoughts she had, as well as gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Please finish the ceremony and complete the contract Miss Toph." Said the professor.

This had a bigger reaction from the group so far. Katara covered her mouth with her hands, Tylee gained a sly smile, Haru's eyes widen in disbelief, and Toph was taken aback and gained some pink on her cheeks. Even the teen on the ground raised an eyebrow at the expressions coming from the weird group of people, even if he could not understand it didn't take much to see that something big was just said.

"Ww..wh..What!, But professor!"

"Now Miss Toph."

Still uneasy about what was to transpire, Toph looked back from her teacher to the boy and back. She made her way, give it reluctantly, to the blue clad teen. He for one was more than wary about the sudden entering of his personal space.

"_Woah now what do you think you are doing_?" he asked while staring right into her emerald green eyes feeling his heart beat speed up by her boldness.

"Just stand still, I have no choice here." Said Toph reaching out with both hands and cupping hic cheeks. "And don't get any ideas."

Taking a breath Toph enchanted a new spell. "**Let this favor bind us now and seal our contract**." She moved closer and closed her eyes.

Of all the things the tan teen would think would happen to him that day, getting kissed by a pretty girl in the middle of a castle was not one of them. Not that he had the mental ability to think much of it at the moment. He barely had time to register what happened when it was over and he felt the girl remove her lips and stand back up.

"_Ah, not that I am mind, but what was thahh, AHHH_!!" he screamed out in pain causing Toph to take a step back with a worried look on her face.

'Did I mess up again? Is he going to…"

Steam started to fly from his body and he clutched his left wrist in pain. It was as if every muscle in his body was on fire and his brain felt like it was being shocked with ten thousand volts of electricity.

"Whats happening to him?" asked Katara clutching her familiar.

"I have never seen a reaction like this." Answered the teacher watching in awe.

Soon the boy lifted his arm and strange runes began to appear on the back of his left hand. The symbols didn't go unnoticed by the professor and a surprised expression hit his face. Suddenly the explosion of pain was over and before he passed out the last image he saw was a concerned look in the eyes of the very girl that caused his pain.

STSSTSTSTSTSSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"So Sokka man what do we know so far?" The blue hoddie wearing teen asked himself.

"1- I am definitely not in my own country. 2- I have some how been taken to some kind of academy or cult of Harry Potter worshippers. And 3 – not only was it my first but kisses here cause extreme pain and tattoos." He concluded while counting off the list with his fingers. "And to top it off I have absolutely no idea what anyone is saying." He sighed.

Right in mid self-pity the door to the room opened and there entered the same girl with the green eyes.

He took in her appearance. She was maybe mid-teens but her height made it difficult to place. She was obviously shorter then him, the top of her head barely as tall as his chin. She wore a white button down dress shirt and a black shirt going down to just above her knees. On her legs she had black stockings stopping just above her knees and black dress shoes and wearing a black cape over her shoulders. Her hair was a dark raven black set in a bun. Her frame was thin, and Sokka couldn't help but notice her underdeveloped features like curves and other things. The most stunning feature of her face was her captivating jade green eyes hovering over her small nose. Her skin was porcelain white, she was clearly from a well-bred heritage. Sokka concluded another thing, pretty or not this girl carried an aura of nobility and strength with her as she walked into the room. However Sokka had had enough and really wanted to know what was going to happen now.

"_Welcome back honey, I just finished making dinner_." Sokka said sarcastically, he would have enjoyed it more if the target of his joke could understand him. Toph just eyed him oddly still unable to understand anything her new familiar was saying.

As Sokka had done when she walked in, Toph too took in the appearance of the boy before her. It annoyed her how he completely towered over her, she knew she was short but with him always near her she will look even more so. He was either around 17 or really tall for his age. His clothing was like nothing she had seen, the long sleeved blue and white sweater he wore had a hood attached to the back, quite strange. Why would you put a hood on you sweater when you could just wear a cape or travelers cloak? His pants were an off blue and seemed to made of a material she had never seen before, they look sturdy yet very flexible at the same time. His footwear was just bazaar in her opinion, a dark blue with white strings binding them to his feet, the soles looked to be made of rubber or something. As her eyes traveled back up she noted his frame was between lanky and built, he was the just arriving at adulthood and had not yet gained the broad shoulders or build of a mature man. His face was somewhat long, and held a slightly chiseled chin. His eyes were a piercing glacier blue. His skin was a dark tan color and his brown hair was mid length with two strands framing his face and the rest tied in a ponytail in the back.

Her scanning done, she looked at his face again and sighed.

"How are you going to be my familiar when I can't even understand you, or you me?"

Well now that the pleasantries were out of the way Toph lazily went to her dresser and took out her nightgown. It wasn't until she began to undress herself that Sokka reacted, but it did take a shirt thrown at his head for him to unshock himself.

"_Hold, pause, Time out_!!" he panicked covering his eyes and shaking his free hand in front of him. "_You can't just go getting naked in front of a guy like this_."

"Oh man you are annoying." Toph cried in only her top and skirt. However to her disappointment he didn't stop and soon Toph had had enough.

"Ah, wait wasn't there a silent spell or something we did last term," said the mage in training. "Yeah now I remember it."

Pulling out her wand she began to chant the spell that would hopefully cease the annoying mouth of her familiar. Sokka now was on alert the moment he saw her reach for her wand.

"_Hold on now_." But it was too late as she was already in the mist of her spellbinding.

"**Let no more sounds to confuse my ears fill the air**." BOOM!!

Not the biggest explosion, but still enough to send Sokka on his back.

"Sonava, What the heck was that for?" Boomed the irate teen leaping to his feet and grabbing Toph by the shoulders.

"What did you just say?" asked Toph dumbfounded.

Sokka took a similar shocked state and released the girl's shoulders.

"Did you understand me?"

Toph merely nodded in approval.

"O thank heaven you do speak Japanese." Sighed Sokka as he relaxed.

Not understanding what that meant Toph shrugged it off, however she realized something.

"Damn-it, it was suppose to be a spell of silence not a translation spell." She hung her head in disappointment. "Chalk up another failure." She sighed then looked to the boy now right in front of her.

"So what is your name familiar?"

Raising an eyebrow at the 'familiar' part Sokka answered. "Hyousen Sokka and you."

"Hyousensokka?" this time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "An odd name." Sokka glared at her.

"I am Toph Bei Fong." She introduced herself proudly.

"And you say my name is odd," countered Sokka, "So any chance of you explaining to me how I ended up here and what is up with these symbols." He asked showing the back of his left hand.

The next hour or so Toph explained to her familiar about the school, the summoning ceremony and the so fourth.

"Do you understand now?"

"I think so." Sokka replied sitting on the ground, "So I was summoned by you to become your familiar, a magical partner. I know about those sorts of things from movies, video games and books. The runes on my hand are a symbol of our contract and I am to serve you as my master."

Toph nodded with an approved smile, "Sounds like you understand perfectly."

When she opened her eyes she blinked in surprise, as the person she was just talking to half a heartbeat ago was no longer there.

"Hyousensokka?"

Hearing the doorknob turn she looked to the doorway to see that very person walking out.

"What do you think you are doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Isn't it obvious, I am leaving to find a way home." Deadpanned Sokka like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Toph was struck back for a second. Since when did familiars just up and leave their master like it was nothing. He was halfway out the door when she reacted.

"You can't just leave like that you are my servant remember." She shouted in anger. Was her familiar crazy or something this just wasn't normal.

"That's not what he said," Sokka stated pointed to something behind the upset mage.

Curious Toph turned around to find the person who would make such a claim only to find…nothing? The next thing she knew the door was closed and she was the only one in the room listening to the sounds of retreating footsteps down the hall. Still facing the opened window she blinked in otter disbelief, her familiar just pulled the oldest trick in the book and she, a high noble, fell for it completely.

"He just walked out like it was nothing." Toph said in a small voice barely above a whisper, a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT MUTT THINK HE IS!" she roared before dashing out the door.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The day just keeps getting better for the boy from another world. First he is taken from his home, transported if you will. Second he unwilling becomes a servant to a short, uptight, goof-up of a mage. Finally, he is now being chased by said mage around the castle.

"Just leave me alone already you midget-mage." Cried Sokka running down the hallway.

"What did you call me you Mutt!" Seems the young magic user did not take kindly to the new nickname given to her.

Running with all his might Sokka turned a corner and collided with someone sending both on their posteriors. The rather unscheduled stop left Sokka rubbing his lower back. "Ouch, sorry in a bit of a rush." Apologized Sokka in a rush.

Upon opening his blue eyes the teen saw he had run into a maid. The girl looked about his age with shoulder length brown hair and midnight blue eyes. Not wanting to be anymore rude, and hoping to redeem himself, Sokka lifted her up to her feet and picked the broom she was caring.

"Here, sorry again."

Realization came to the young girl. "You're that boy that was summoned today aren't you?" she proclaimed.

"Ah, I guess…"

Before anymore else could be said a cry of. "There you are!!" was heard.

"Crap Gotta go miss maid."

Holding her broom in both hands the maid stood and watched the strange boy run off with the aristocratic girl right on his heels.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Ah Miss TyLee your beauty is like a rare flower blossoming among a field of weeds." Flirts a young handsome boy in a purple cape.

"Hmm Sir Lee you are quite the charmer tonight." Teased Tylee playing the flirt game she knew too well while looking to the side not allowing said charmer to see her face.

"O but I truly mean…"

"You are a complete lunatic!" The boy covered his mouth shut with one hand. The young boy and girl blinked in confusion at the sudden statement.

Tylee set her sites on the teen sitting next to her. Sweat was beginning to appear on his forehead and the look on his face was a mixture of otter shock and panic.

"What?" questioned a still surprised Tylee. If she just misheard then it's fine, but if she didn't well mister smooth talker is about to have one REAL hot night, just not the kind he would enjoy.

The teenager gathered himself and slowly dropped his hand from his covered mouth. He cautiously opened his mouth to speak, "ahem, I said…"

"Get the heck away and leave me alone already wacky-witch-wannabe!" This time both hands flew to re-slap the teen's mouth. Where had that come from? The boy could feel the temperature around him start to rise, it's source from the beauty in front of him.

However before Tylee could _comment _on this latest outburst, a blur of blue ran past her field of vision followed by a familiar looking short dark haired mage. "Toph?" blinked the pink clad before getting up and running after the two.

"Toph, Toph whats going on?"

"Tylee?" the still running Toph looked back, 'wouldn't be my first choice but…'

"Help me catch my familiar."

Tylee almost tripped after hearing that request. 'Since when do familiars run away from their own master?!'

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Sokka soon discovered that whoever designed this castle had an unnatural hatred for easily accessible doors leading to freedom. Also this person seemed to like overly long hallways.

"How big (pant) is this place?" A tiring Sokka asked himself. Slowing down to catch his breathe, he walked along the hall after giving his 'master' the slip. He had to admit that if he wasn't running for his life he might enjoy touring the impressive structure. He noticed a large archway just in front of him leading to a large room and heard the faint sound of voices beyond it. Quietly making his way to the corner just out of site, he peeked into the room and saw two people sitting on a huge circular sofa. It was a boy with long brown hair and a girl with dark hair in a braid facing the opposite way.

"Lord Haru," the girl spoke up, "I have been hearing some rather grating news that you have been seeing a first year girl." Seeing them in a conversation Sokka took the chance to head for the large door across from them.

"Ahahaha, Tis a laughable thing your adorable ears have heard Lady Song." Haru dismissed. "How could I be with any other girl, when I am able to bask in the beauty that is you and you alone."

'Oh brother did I just walk into a deli because I smell ham.' Sokka thought as he carefully made his way along the wall nearing the large doors to freedom. 'And whats up with the puffy shirt? Am I in a pirate movie now?'. Indeed upon further inspection he notice the male wearing a white v-neck shirt with puffy frills flowing from the collar. Yet another reason to quickly escape this strange place least he himself become a victim of their fashion police.

The girl, Song, glanced at Haru and kept her accusing stare for a moment, secretly enjoying watching the rose wielder shake nervously. "Very well then." She said earning an unseen wave of relief to come over Haru. Leaning back and petting her familiar, a small yellow kiwi bird the size of a coconut, she finally noticed the form of Sokka stealthily making his way towards the main entrance door.

"Uhm, isn't that the commoner that was summoned by Toph?"

Following the girl's line of sight Haru too saw Sokka. "Why yes I believe it is Lady Toph's familiar." He admitted. "I wonder why he is out here?"

Realizing he had been spotted Sokka stopped his once unseen movements. He gave an awkward smile before straightening himself up, and finished by gaving a small wave and dashing out the door. Leaving the two mages students blinking in confusion at the display. Not a heartbeat later they heard rapidly moving footsteps as Toph and Tylee came from the hallway.

"Did you guys see my familiar run through here?" Asked a panting Toph.

Still in semi-baffled states, Haru and Song simply pointed towards the open door leading outside. Not wasting a second both girls ran for the door.

"Think we should help?" asked Song only to receive a shrug from Haru.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Stop this instant you mutt!" yelled the hot-tempered noble.

"Ha, going to take more than name calling to get me to…wah."

Suddenly Sokka was hovering in the air a good 20 feet facing the ground.

'Oookay, now that will get me to stop, not too sure how they are doing it but…' "let me down already."

"ah what an annoying familiar you are having me to levitate you twice in the same day." spoke Haru pointing his wand at the airborne boy.

Sokka turned to face the puffy shirt wearing magic user. "Hey Sir flirts-a-lot mind letting me down!?" Sokka asked/demanded.

"Oh but you will only take off again so I will keep you right…up…there." Replied Haru bouncing the tan teen up and down like a yoyo on the last three words.

"My this is something Toph." Tylee said, "Never have I heard of a familiar just up and run away from their master." There was more surprise than teasing in her tone. This was really something interesting.

For her part Toph just growled in anger and unfortunately for the poor floating boy, it was directed at him.

"But I guess with you we should never expect things to go normal."

"Yeah, yeah." Sighed Toph her rage simmering down to annoyance. "Just help me get him back to my room will ya."

Finding no way out of being a balloon, Sokka just sighed and prepared himself for round two of 'Escape from Magician Manor'. He settled himself into a reclining position with his arms behind his head. It was really quite comfortable up there. However what he saw next drove all plans of escape on hold. Up in the clear night star filled sky were not one but TWO moons. No amount of words could convey what Sokka was thinking, but he tried anyway.

"Holy Cow!"

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSSTST

Pissed offed. Not a phrase you would commonly hear or associate with a member of nobility. With their well-rounded upbringing and high status lives you think they would be beyond such low forms of sentiment and displays. However it seemed to be the most appropriate phrase to describe one such member of the titled clans at the moment. Sokka guessed this was what they meant when they say '_Royally_ Pissed off'.

Back in her room Toph was pacing back and forth with an expression and glare that could scare a dragon. Sokka was none too happy either about his current state. Imagine an innocent teenager striped from his home and suddenly forced to be the servant to an overbearing, loud, short, flat chest, uptight, kinda cute, bossy magician in training.

"I can't believe you," Toph vented while still pacing. "How could you just up and leave like that."

"Well I…"

"Shut up it was a rhetorical question." The snapping comeback made Sokka jump.

"Whatever, do you mind untying me?" Sokka asked pointing to the chain connected from the bedpost to a collar around his neck.

"No because a mutt like you needs to be chained up."

"Is this how you treat all the people you first meet?"

"People?" Toph's expression was a little confused but the boy's question. "You are not a person, just a familiar."

The way she said it so causally shocked Sokka nearly speechless. Did she really believe that, that he was wasn't even in the category of human? Staring at her he read her face a saw her to be completely honest, at least with herself. He was no more than an animal, a pet, and servant here. Too blown away to respond he didn't come back to his senses till he heard the ruffling of clothes. Upon looking at the mini-magi he was greeted with a sense of dea ja vu.

Toph was, again, undressing herself in front of him. Now normally this would be a fantasy for most guys his age, or any other, but Sokka seemed to keep his senses, among other things, in check. Even if it did take the last button opening on her shirt before he controlled himself.

"Whoa, what are you doing??!!" Sokka spat out embarrassed and snapping his head to the side so fast his neck could have snapped.

"I am just preparing to go to bed, what does it look like." Pointed out the dark haired girl.

"I mean why are you changing in front of me?" Sokka clarified. "I am a guy you know."

"Didn't we already make it clear that you are just my familiar and servant." Sokka ever carefully looked over to the girl not 5 feet from him with half opened eyes. It was at this time that a night gown wearing Toph reached up and undid her hair bun letting her silky dark black hair fall gracefully to the middle of her back. Then Toph reached back and throw her hair to rid it of any remaining tangles and for Sokka it was like watching everything happen in slow motion.

'Might have to change kinda cute to fully cute.' He thought without realizing it.

Sokka quickly slapped his forehead. This was going to be a long night and he could feel the headache coming. How in the world he was going to get himself out of this one he had no idea. Then another thought hit him as he looked around the room. There was only one bed. Allowing the seemingly perverted thoughts to escape his imagination he re-gathered his composure.

"umm…Question." Sokka raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"Where am I Sleeping?"

"There." Toph pointed to a corner of the room where pile of straw laid on the stone floor.

"Your kidding right?" He stood over the makeshift sleeping mate expecting it.

"Nope and here." Toph said as he dropped a basket of clothes at his feet.

Sokka stared at the bundle of laundry before him and gave Toph a 'whats this for' look.

"You will fold all the clothes here and prepare my clothes for the morning by the time I wake up."

"Come again?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Clothes. You. Fold."

After that Toph made her way to the bed and hopped in. Sokka, still not believing this was happing, reached into the basket and pick up the first piece of clothing he found. Said cloth so happened to be a small pair of white panties. His cheeks flashed red and he looked at the bed to see the short-sorceress fast asleep.

"This…is…going to be a VERY long night." Sokka sighed still holding the panties in both hands.

End

**Well there you have it Chap number 2. I am sorry it is so late. I wanted it up a month ago, but I have limited free time, like many of you out there. But be at ease because I am currently finishing up writing chap 4. (in my notebook though) so this Story is not lost to me. Just the time to type it out is the pain.**

**I hope you liked the frist incounter of the two main characters I tried to stay true to the story and the characters as much as possible. I know Toph may seem OOC, but that is not really the case as the story progresses you will see. And Who doesn't like thinking of Haru in a puff shirt, i laugh every time.**

**Next Time look forward to see what happens when a sarcastic Sokka gets his payback on the Puffy shirt Haru.**

**Until next time, please review so I can improve. (Grammar already known). **


	3. Chapy 3 Zero Duels

Toph's Familiar

I am not dead yet. Just have a hard time (lazy) getting my writings from by notebook to my comp. Really people I like writing and stuff. So enough with this drivel.

Disclaimer : I do not now nor have I ever owned Avatar the last airbender or Zero no Tsukaima. Or any of their characters. Glad that's out of the way. Enjoy the Tokka.

**Chapy 3: Zero Duels **

It was very early in the morning. The air was cool and the night sky clear with twinkling stars. The sun still hours away from rising, but amidst the tranquil period within a large room a man went through book after book and scroll after scroll. He had been in the private library for hours and the nearly completely melted candle on the table gave proof of his efforts.

'_Not this one either,_' complained the man. _'I know I have seen those symbols before.' _He thought.

Tossing another book onto a pile laid beside him he sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to rub away the frustration and sleep he had missed that night because of his hunt for answers.

"I don't know if this means anything," he sighed out loud looking at the ceiling, "but I have a feeling something big is going to happen and that boy and those runes may have an answer."

He shifted his eyes to the pile of still unread books and pick out another random tome. Brushing off the dust he read the title. 'Legends of the Original Magic's.' And soon he was back to his search.

][][][][][[]][[][][][][[][]

The sun was just rising through the window of the room of one Toph Bei Fong. Who currently was sleeping peacefully, even if in a strange sprawled out position. However her new pet, as he is believed to be, was not as content with his current arrangement. Sokka lay curled up in a ball on the ground, his arms hugging his legs for warmth, eyes bloodshot and dark from an obvious lack of a good nights rest. It didn't help that the sunbeams radiating from the window hit him straight in the face.

'_I have heard of no rest for the wicked, but what did I ever do to deserve this?'_

Groggily Sokka got up from his make shift bed and stretched his aching muscles. Walking towards the window to get a better look at the rising sun he was abruptly stop with a jerk and a gag. Looking behind him he saw the object of his discomfort, the chain tied to the collar around his neck.

'_Oh right._' He sighed in annoyance. '_Stupid collar.'_ Oh if only the glare he was giving the iron thing could frighten it away, but alas to no avail.

Wanting to end this annoyance and get on with the day, he decided to gently and kindly awaken his new master. Stepping to her sleeping form he stop just at the side of the bedpost that connected his chain to his neck. There she laid sprawled out arms and legs reaching out to the corners. Her face though was calm and serene, with every exhale she blew a strand of hair back and fourth. If it weren't for the fact that she was a demon when awake, Sokka would have considered her a peaceful and quiet person by how she slept. Well it was time to end it.

Taking a deep breath Sokka burst out with a hardy greeting.

"**GOOD MORNING MINI-MAGE." **Toph jumped nearly two feet and fell off the other side of the bed.

"Wh-What…who…wah?" asked the girl sleepishly.

"Good morning to all those in peaceful Wizard's Academy, it is a beautiful clear morning high in the mid 70's. It will be clear and lovely throughout the day and traffic is looking good on broomstick highway, but watch out for an over turned dragon off Wand blvd."

The young girl could only blink.

"Tip of the day is remember to treat your pets with love and kindness and they will give it in return. Now lets get back to the tunes with _'You put a Spell on Me'_ by Warlocks-in-Training." Sokka announced in a deep voice like a radio DJ.

Toph, now more awake, continued to blink in total confusion at the blue clothed boy standing next to her bed. Slowly the events of the previous day came to her and she realized this was her odd familiar.

"Oh right you're my familiar." She yawned getting up off the floor.

"So I have been told. Here." Sokka threw the bed headed girl a bundle.

Catching it Toph examined it curiously seeing it was a set of clothes for her. She eyed Sokka then looked around the room. The clothesbasket was empty, the closet full with neatly hung shirts and robes, and the desk was organized properly.

'_Well looks like my familiar can follow instructions after all._' Toph thought satisfied. Maybe this could work out all right.

"Mind unchaining me now." Sokka asked / pleaded.

"Not yet…and it seems you forgot something." Toph Noted as she examined the clothes given to her.

Sokka gained a shade of pink on his face. Sure he knew what she was referring to, but even he had to have some limits.

"If you are referring to 'those' you can get them yourself."

"You were told to prepare 'everything' and it includes 'those," Toph stated, "Now if you want any food you will not only get my undergarments, but make the bed as well."

Sokka was about to retort when the universe decided to do it for him by causing his stomach to emit a growl loud enough to scare a lion. With his tummy made up he begrudgingly went to the draws to get her last piece of attire and then to the bed.

'_Thanks a lot stomach, now I lost almost all will to make a comeback and…__**Damn it she is changing in front of me again!**__" _

[][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A large banquet hall was overflowing with students of every size, age, and style. The tables were enormous, easily extending the length of the hall seating hundreds of people who were happily chatting with their fellow students like most mornings. Ty lee was drawing a crowd of lovesick boys, Katara was busy putting the finishing touches on her hair, Mai was silently reading a book, Haru was flirting around, and the maids were bringing in carts of food.

However the attention of the mass was shifting to the two new arrivals Toph and Sokka. Heads turned and many whispers could be heard as they made their way down the row to Toph's seat next to Katara.

"Do you see that, he really is a peasant!"

"Yeah I know." "What odd clothing."

"I heard he tried to run away the other night." "No Way."

"A familiar running from its master, chalk another one up for Toph the zero."

Toph ignored the whispers and gossiping, although it was easy to tell she was getting angrier with each step. Her fists opening and closing were enough evidence. The thought of making the food blow up in their faces was starting to sound very appealing.

Sokka didn't pay any mind to the gossiping people around him. Or more accurate to say didn't pay attention to anything besides the smells and food around him. _'I think I could get use to this'_, drooled the boy eyeing a large tray of assorted meats.

He was able to refocus his awareness enough to see his green eyed "master" stop suddenly behind two empty chairs. These must be their seats he guessed.

"Is there a holiday or something for such a grand banquet?" he asked as he leaned on the table. It was an honest question, but no answer came.

"Ahem." Toph interrupted his mealtime savoring. Sokka looked over to her and saw her still standing behind the empty chair. She pointed to the chair, then to herself, and finally to him. Doing a little advance calculating he came to the most likely conclusion.

"We are sitting in the same Chair?"

Toph nearly hit the floor. While some of the nearby students actually did fall out their seats, they just couldn't believe that one.

Beyond frustrated but below vengeful, just below, Toph glared at Sokka. "No idiot, pull out the seat for your master. AKA me!" Toph strained to keep her temper in check.

Sokka in understanding, reply with the most befitting answer. "Oh…gotcha."

'_I would call him a simpleton, but I don't think it is strong enough a word.'_ Thought the dark haired mage as she sat down and Sokka pushed he chair forward. It seemed, however, that her familiar wasn't done embarrassing her this morning as he took the seat right beside her. She could easily hear the snickers and murmurs around her yet the taller teen was completely oblivious to them. She tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. He looked over to her and saw her pointing to the floor. Following the direction of her finger he saw a single plate on the floor behind her chair.

When his eyes came back up he saw her staring at him with an expression that seemed to say, 'get it yet?' He merely raised an eyebrow indicating he had no clue.

Sighing again Toph spoke. "Only nobles are allowed to sit at the table." she explained, "Normally familiars wait outside, but I asked for permission for you to eat here this morning, but not at the table. You are eating on the floor. Get it?" The slacked jawed expression on Sokka's face seemed to answer that.

'_No way, a gorgeous feast right in front of me and I have to eat off the floor like a ..a…dog?_' Thought the sadden Sokka slowly reattaching his jaw back in place. Why did the universe, whichever one he was in at the moment, have it out for him?

"But," Sokka began but was swiftly cut off.

"No buts, now if you want food at all, down." Ordered Toph crossing her arms. Ironically enough, Sokka looked like a kicked puppy as he got out of his seat. A silent goodbye to the delicious bacon and ham on the table was all he could do.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After a humbling breakfast consisting of a roll of bread and a cup of milk, the odd duo were found walking in the outer courtyard. There were many tables set out with the second years all sitting around and chatting with fellow students and their respective familiars.

'_Surprised she didn't make me drink the milk out of a doggy dish on all fours.'_ Grumbled Sokka still irate about his so called 'meal'.

Hoping to distract his stomach and thoughts, he looked around. It was a beautiful clear day and he saw many students lazily sitting around drinking tea and holding or chatting with what he guessed were their own familiars. Some creatures he could easily pick out like owls, snakes and mice. Others made his eye twitch and body shiver just from the looks of them.

'_What the hell is that? It looks like a giant eyeball with wings. And that thing looks like a cross between an otter and a penguin.'_ He thought as he eyed the odd creature resting in the arms of a dark skinned girl with soft blue eyes and brown hair. She seemed familiar for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So what's with the tea party from Reply's Believe-it-or-Not?" he asked nonchalant gazing at what appeared to be a giant dragonfly.

"All the second years have the day off from classes so they can communicate and bond with their new familiars." Was the answer from the short mage.

She turned to face her familiar and saw as his expressions changed as he scanned the area. He was undoubtedly showing his reactions to the newly summoned creatures. She sighed heavily.

"I was hoping for a more impressive familiar like a dragon, griffin, or lion-turtle," Toph complained aloud gaining the annoyance of the much taller teen. "But instead I had to get a weird, goofy, smart mouth commoner."

"Well excuuuse me for not having wings and a tail." Retorted Sokka crossing his arms. There was just no pleasing this girl he concluded. He suddenly felt a raise in temperature from behind him, looking over his shoulder he jumped in surprised as what appeared to be a multi-tailed fox on **Fire** was staring at him.

"Woah what the heck is that?" cried the frightened teen now on the ground.

The fox seemed to chuckle, if that was even possible, before its master came beside it and padded its head.

"Oh don't be afraid," said the long hair girl in pink in a sweet voice, "Ember was just saying hi to a fellow familiar." She smiled cheerily.

"Maybe you should keep that thing on a leash, it could burn someone." Sokka said gathering himself off the ground and eyeing the pair.

The 4 tailed fox was definitely a category, 'thats just not right', but the girl was another matter. She had long brown hair that was in a braid going down her back with two long bangs framing her face, her very cute face in his opinion. Like Toph she wore a black cape but instead of a white dress shirt she had on a pink one. What caught his attention more, as did nearly every male, was how the shirt made a V-line giving the onlooker a nice view of her…womanly charms. Yeah lets go with that. Toph noticed the line of sight of her servant, however before she could knock some sense into his dense skull she heard her name being called.

"Toph over here!" called a voice. Turning to face the voice she saw Katara waving her over. She felt relieved she could leave Tylee's presents and get her familiar's eyes back in his head.

"As _charming_ as it was to see you Tylee," Toph said straining to be polite, "We have to be going now. Come Sokka." She ordered giving her back to the taller girl.

Sokka, however, was still examining the pink clad girl petting the firefox. Toph looked back and an irritated look crossed her face. With as much grace as she could muster, she elbowed him in the side. "I said come, mutt."

Sokka was hunched over from the blow and rubbed his bruised sides giving a nod and started to follow the short girl.

"Talk to you later Toph and familiar." Tylee cheerily said waving her hand.

'_Not if I can help it.'_ Thought Toph.

"Good morning Toph," Katara greed happily seeing her friend approach. She was most assuredly morning person. "and…"

Sokka realized that he had yet to introduce himself to the blue-eyed girl. "Sokka, Hyouzen Sokka."

Katara stared, something about that name itched her head, but nothing came to mind so she dismissed it and smiled warmly.

"Hyouzen Sokka, A pleasure to formally meet you."

Sokka smiled back, this girl so far was the most normal girl he has met and she had a calming aura about her. A cry like sound was heard and the three looked at the small penguin-otter sitting in Katara's lap.

"Oh I am sorry. Toph, Sokka. Allow me to introduce snowflake." The odd familiar cried again and lowered its head almost like it was bowing to the two newcomers.

Toph shook her head and gave a small smile seeing the cute creature and Katara hug. "Why don't we sit and have some tea Katara." Toph suggested.

Katara nodded in agreement and took her seat, placing snowflake in the chair beside her. Sokka was about to take the seat across from her but was pulled back by the hood of his hoodie. Not enjoying the mini-choke session he looked at the doer-of-wrong-to-him.

"Familiar I ask that you get us some tea please." Toph ordered politely. After a moment of thought Sokka sighed, "yeah, yeah I should have guessed as much." He grumbled as he left the table to find some tea and cups. Oh the joyful life of the servant.

Katara watched his retreating back, "He really is an interesting person."

"Interesting isn't the word I would use to describe that mutt for brains." Replied Toph. "You should have seen how much trouble he caused last night."

Katara couldn't help but giggle. "Yes I, as well as half the academy, have heard about your late night game of tag."

"Great just one more annoying thing to be remembered for." Toph exasperated lays her head down on the table. This is not how she wanted to make a name for herself at school. The more see thought about recent actions the more upset and depressed she became. She really wanted to move the subject away from her. A thought crossed her mind and a smirk crossed her lips.

"Soo…" Toph slowly lifted her head to face her target / friend, "any word from twinkle toes?" she grinned seeing Katara's small blush.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sokka strolled around the picnic area with his hands in his pockets looking for a pot of tea for his master. Walking around he saw many more of the student mages and their odd creatures and saw some waiters and waitress going back and fourth carrying orders of food and drinks.

'_Even waiters get time off, I am more like a butler.'_ Thought Sokka shivering at the mental image of himself in an uncomfortable fancy butler's suit complete with bow tie.

He was about to turn a corner when he heard a familiar voice and stopped against the wall. "Oh Sir Haru I wanted to know when we could go on that picnic together." A softer unknown voice said shyly.

"Ah…no need for a vision of beauty like yourself to be worried." No way Sokka could forget that voice or flirting style. It was the same guy from the other night.

"I am making plans to have it this up coming Sunday. The weather should be as clear and glorious as your eyes milady." Sokka started to gag at the words of Sir Sauvé. How a girl could fall for it was beyond him, but this was a strange world indeed. Not wanting to deal with Mr. Puffy shirt, Sokka made his way to another part of the field.

Sokka was looking around for another minute or so with no luck. Plenty of people drinking the stuff, but where the heck is it coming from? This place is just too big. He was about to give up his quest for the Teapot when he bumped into someone. He heard a feminine cry and saw that he had run into a maid, but not just any maid. It was the same one he had run into last night. Seeing her sitting on the floor rubbing her bottom brought about major déjà vu. Shaking off the memory, he stood up and dusted himself off before extending a hand to the maid.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Sokka joked, "one of us might get hurt." He extended his hand to help her up.

The maid looked at the hand and followed it to its owner. She saw it was the same person from yesterday, the commoner familiar that was running from the Mage. She smiled taking the hand graciously and was hoisted up.

"Yes it would be quite painful to greet each other with a tackle every time we meet." The young girl smiled kindly.

" At least it would be original." Commented Sokka.

The girl chuckled at the simple joke and picked up the plate and silverware she was caring. "Yes it would, Mr…"

"Hyouzen Sokka at your service."

The girl studied Sokka's features for a moment before responding. "That is certainly not a common name you hear."

"I have been getting that a lot recently. And you are?"

She blushed from forgetting her manners. "Oh I am sorry. My name is Suki," she curtsied, "a pleasure to formally meet you without being on the ground."

Sokka smiled and did a mock bow of his own.

"So do you go to school here too." Sokka asked trying to start a conversation. He took note of the look of shock on Suki's face. It was like he just said the sky was green.

"Oh no, I am no noble." She proclaimed, "It is my honor to work here as a maid and caretaker."

"Hmm, so this is a school full of nobles?" questioned Sokka.

"Yes only Nobles can use magic, everyone else is a commoner." Explained Suki.

It was a weird concept to think about. An entire school full of aristocrats, each with ability to use magic and everyone else was a simple commoner just because they didn't have this ability. Sokka did not know what to really think, he never dealt with nobility before, he barely saw anything about them on TV. However, one thing was clear he did not like the treatment from these so-called upper class.

"Oh dear now I will have to go get another cake." Suki said bringing Sokka out of his thoughts.

Looking at the ground Sokka saw a slice of cake sitting in the grass, but it didn't look that bad. He was about to ask if he could help, he had to get some tea anyway, when that annoying voice spoke up again.

"Excuse me maid but can you hurry with the pastry I ordered." It was Haru no doubt.

A devilish idea crossed Sokka's mind and a wicked smile came to his lips. He picked up the piece of cake and placed it back on the tray, dirt and all, that Suki was holding.

"Here allow me to handle this one." Said the teen with restrained excitement as he took the tray from the young maid.

"But that…" she was hushed as Sokka raised his hand and turned and walked to the table.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Haru sat calmly in a chair stroking his summoned badger-mole. The creature was delighted by the affection and purred while resting on the ground. Across from him sat Song enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah Belldandy has such soul piercing sparkling eyes, we stayed up late into the night talking and bonding."

An odd nervous smile came to Song. "b-bonded all night you say."

"Ah yes is there anything more beautiful than a mage bonding with their familiar." Dramatized Haru.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Song commented petting her own Kiwibird with one finger and giving it a small grape.

It was about this time that their 'waiter' came up behind Haru.

"Now about what we were discussing last night." Haru stiffened and started to sweat.

"I have decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. It would be silly to believe every rumor one hears."

"Yes, yes it would indeed Lady Song." Haru all but shouted relived she was letting it go.

The 'waiter' placed the tray on the table and waited behind the two. More than content to just watch the events unfold.

"Ah thank you," Haru never even looked up to the waiter, more than happy to stare at the girl across from him. Too bad for him, it could have saved him some trouble.

"Now then, the market in town will be gaining some new ingredients this weekend and I was wondering if you would escort me there." Said Song happily.

If Haru was nervous he hid it well. "This weekend you say, well…"

"As long as he is free on Sunday to be with the 'vision of beauty' then it should be fine." Sokka interrupted.

Haru nearly jumped out of his skin and Song became overly curious. "What does he mean Sir Haru?" a testy Song asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Haru said, nervously bringing his hand to his face and looking away as to not make eye contact. The last thing he needed was to piss Song off, but it seemed That God wasn't on his side. The young girl was burning a hole in his head and he was about to have oil poured on him.

"Oh but Sir Haru don't you remember the picnic with the girl in the brown cape?" Sokka asked in mock concern, "She was so looking forward to it too."

"Waiters should know when to hold their tongue."

"Sorry dude but I am no waiter." Replied Sokka with a smile taking his leave.

"Brown cape?" Song repeated scornfully, "A first year girl?"

Sokka snapped his fingers as he realized something. "So that's how it is, Brown capes are first years. Then black capes are second years, and I guess purple is third years. Which means that the 'vision of beauty' is definitely a first year student." He nodded at his now understanding of the class ranking system with a smile on his face. '_Oh I am having fun now.'_

"Sir Haru is what he said true?" Song asked with a sickly sweet smile and a menacing aura shadowing her form.

'_Curse you Toph's familiar.'_ Haru shouted in his head. "I do not know what he means Lady Song," he pleaded hoping to find some escape. "You are truly the only vision of beauty I know."

Sokka was having a tough time not busting out laughing at the scene unfolding. It was like a goofing soap opera or romantic comedy. It couldn't get much better as payback.

"Sir Haru where are you?" a small feminine voice called out.

'_Thank you universe.'_ Sokka calmly approached the girl. "Excuse me Miss, but if you are looking for Sir Haru he is right over there." He gestured to the two timers table. _'Now if only I had a camera. I could make a show of this, 'When Flirting goes wrong.'_' Sokka thought as he moved closer to enjoy scene two.

"Sir Haru!" called the girl cheerily as she ran to meet the charming young mage.

"Eek, Ah haha Lady Karin." Haru said uneasily, quickly composing himself and striking what he believed was a charming pose.

Song eyed the young girl that was obviously fawning over Haru and noticed her brown cape.

"Sir Haru who is this?"

A small crowd started to circle the three. Among them were Toph and Katara.

Ever so slowly Haru turned to face the jealous girl. "Well Song its…"

"Sir Haru, who is she?" questioned Karin.

Haru whipped his head so fast it could have snapped. "Karin this…"

"So you were going out with a first year!" Haru backed up as the girl stepped forward.

"Sir Haru I thought I was the only girl for you!" he backed up again as the other girl advanced.

"Ladies if I could…"

"TWO-TIMER!" both girls shouted in sync slapping the flirting fool.

Haru fell to the floor with two large red handprints on each cheek. The audience erupted into laughter. Sokka busted out in a full fledge gut-busting laugh.

"You had that coming you know Haru." One of the other mages said laughing.

"Oh man I couldn't have planned that to go so well." Chuckled Sokka.

Haru glared angrily at the taller boy that caused him such pain and humiliation. Grinding his teeth he stood and pointed his rose wand at the familiar.

"You," he spat out, "Have caused me far too much pain and embarrassment."

"Actually you did that on your own." Pointed out Sokka.

"Silence your overused mouth. I challenge you to a duel to reclaim my hurt pride."

Sokka smirked, no way was he weaker than princey here. "Sure why not, so where and when."

Haru gained an equal smirk of his own. "10 minutes at the center of the training field." He said before walking off, his cape flowing in the wind as he turned.

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest already sure of himself when suddenly he felt a pain in his head as a small fist connected with the back of his skull. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" fumed Toph. "A commoner challenging a mage. You are dumber than I thought."

Sokka rubbed the back of his head where he was sure to feel a lump later. Standing back up he faced Toph, well he had to look down to really face her. "Hey, Ow for one, and second HE challenged ME. And as a man I accepted." He explained with resolve. Toph didn't want to argue or deal with how stupid this whole mess was; instead she grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him away.

"Come on if we hurry we might be able to apologize and get his forgiveness."

Sokka's eyebrows crossed, she really thought he was weak. Like he even care about that guy forgiveness. The guy was a jerk and he wasn't going to let him slide for what he did to him. Since he had arrived here he has been treated like crap and this was the first thing he has done to stand up for himself and he wasn't going to just roll over and beg.

Jerking his arm out of Toph's grip he turned to one of the nearby students, "Hey where is this training field at?"

"Oh it's just over there." He answered pointing to an open area a few yards away.

"Thanks."

Toph was frozen where she stood. Her familiar just disobeyed her again and was now walking to fight against a mage of all things. Katara walked up beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Toph was shaken from her stupor.

"Come on lets make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Toph said softly and made her way to the field with her friend behind her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the office of the headmaster of Garderobe a professor stood before the older man's desk to discuss some important matters. The only other person in the room was the assistant quietly working on a parchment.

"This is an unexpected visit Professor Mechanist," greeted the Headmaster, "would you like some tea?"

"I am afraid I must decline the offer Headmaster Iroh. I have some rather important things I need to discuss with you." The teacher replied somewhat hastily.

Iroh examined the man before him and stroked his beard, a habit he had when he was concentrating. The man's eyes were dark and blood shot, clear signs that he has not slept in a while. His hair was more disheveled than normal, meaning he never took the time for personal hygiene…as well as the smell. The book he held tightly in his arm had a several markers in it with one bright red marker standing out, guessing he had been researching something. The question now on Iroh's mind was what could be so important that this teacher would spend so much time working to find and tell him about.

"Very well, what is it you need to tell me?" question Iroh.

Straightening himself up to explain his findings the professor spoke. "Yes Sir. You know of Miss Toph Bei Fong's summoning and…unique familiar correct."

The headmaster gave a small smile. "Of course. It is not every year a student summons a human." He replied with a chuckle. "But how is this related to it."

"Yes I have never heard of a human being summoned before," The teacher then placed the book on the desk in front of the older man, "but it was when the contract was completed that something caught my eye." He said cryptically.

The secretary, who was silent, listened intently as the two spoke. The atmosphere seemed to grow tensor and she was waiting to be of use whenever she was needed. Iroh leaned forward and read the title of the book Legends of the original Magic's, a very old book that he was well versed in. Whatever the relationship was between the human familiar, Miss Bei Fong, and their connections to magic's of old he wanted to know.

"Please continues, " Iroh pressed in a more serious tone, "What was it that caught your attention so much that you would want to tell me about right away?"

"Well after the contract was made the boy's body had a very strange reaction and then I saw them," explained the professor, "Odd runes appeared on his left hand and I knew I recognized them from somewhere." Mechanist opened the book he placed on the table and flipped to the page where the red marker was located. "At first I could not believe it but after intense research I found the match here." He pointed to the top of the page where a series of symbols matching the ones on Sokka's hand were printed.

The headmaster took a look at the page and his eyes went wide in shook. There was no way something like this could be true. "Miss Jun would you please leave us." Iroh asked with a tone that dismissed arguing with. He didn't even look up from the page in the book.

"Of course Headmaster." She said with a bow, but as she turned to leave she sneakily stole a glance at the book and was able to read a few words under the runes.

Once his secretary was out of his office Iroh returned his attention to the man before him. His face was completely serious and his eyes expressed more wisdom and concentration than ever seen by the professor. "Professor Mechanist, is what you have said true?"

"Yes, I truly believe what I have found to be accurate."

The aged mage stood up and walked to his window. "If this is so then we are witness to something that has not been around for centuries. Some still believe it is only a myth."

Mechanist came next to the older man near the window. "It would be a true marvel if it is true Headmaster," added the teacher. "Imagine the legendary Gandalf to appear here of all places. I have always hoped to see and study something as amazing as this."

"Hmm", agree Iroh absentmindedly stroking his beard.

His thoughts, however, were not all on the idea that a being of legend was here at his school, but WHY such a being was here in the first place. In the legends this 'Gandalf' was known as 'the left hand of God' and held mysterious powers. However most important of all when it appeared it was always to face some cataclysm.

"Hmm" '_Well if this is the will of the magic realm who am I to question it, one thing is for sure, things are about to get very interesting around here.'_ Thought the wizen spell castor.

"We must keep this information to ourselves for the time being professor," spoke Iroh, "We do not want this getting out to the public. It could become problematic for us and Miss Bei Fong."

"Of course, I understand sir."

Iroh sighed out loud and settled back into his chair. "Now about that Tea." He finally smiled again.

[]][[][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][]

Outside in the student's outdoor training field a large crowd was encircling two people. Those two people were Sokka and Haru. The crowd was a mix of students from every class, their respective familiars, and many of the caretakers. Within the mix of people were Suki, Tylee, Mai, Katara, and of course Toph. The most ticked of the group. The members of the crowed were gossiping about the duel that was about to commence, many placing bets between the commoner and noble. Others like Suki and Katara looked on in worry for the safety of the odd blue clad teen. One on looker was pissed at the sheer stupidity of her familiar.

The combatants stood ten paces from each other. Each had a confident smirk on their face, foreseeing an easy victory. Haru's cape was blowing in the wind, his rose wand held up near his face as he stared at the upstart commoner before him. Sokka had his arms crossed over his chest and eyed the puffy shirt wearing playboy. Neither was going to step down from this fight for their respected reasons: one to avenge his embarrassment and the other to stand up for his own rights as a man.

"So you came willingly." Haru spoke up breaking the silent stare down.

"Of course, you think I would just turn tail and run?" Sokka questioned.

"Hmm I suppose not, but I am not a malicious man," Haru said placing his wand holding arm on his hip and letting the other drop to his side. "If you merely get down on your knees and apologies to me and declare how wrong you were I might overlook this whole matter."

The crowd listened intensely as the two talked, waiting to hear what Sokka would say. Would he bow and submit? Or stand his ground? What they didn't expect was to hear laughter. It was true the taller dark skinned teen started to chuckle, then it became louder. Was he going nutz?

"HA, you have got to be kidding me." Sokka laughed, "Why would I apologies to a flirting playboy that got himself in trouble because he couldn't get his hormones in check?" Adding for good measure, "and that got decked by two girls."

Many in the crowd started to laugh remembering the event and the two aforementioned females hmped in agreement. Seems there were some on the familiar's side.

Haru grinded his teeth and spoke in a harsh growl. "You have made your choice then. Don't complain to me when this is over." He raised his wand over his head but before he could use it Toph came in between the two.

"Haru wait!" she called stopping the mage. "Are you brain dead or something? It is against the school rules for us to duel." She argued trying to bring some sense to the two teens. "You could get in serious trouble for going through with this." She really hoped she could stop this idiotic fight.

"That rule is only between mages," Haru replied not the least bit concerned. "And as you can see this is a duel between a mage and a commoner. There is no such rule against this."

"That's because nothing like this has ever happened here before." Toph tried to argue.

"None the less he has accepted this duel as a man and must finish it by his word."

Toph was getting more frustrated. "Fine just knock each other senseless for all I care." She bellowed throwing her arms in the air and joining the circle of spectators, but keeping her back to the two…"IDIOITS!"

"Now that the pre-game show is over care to get this started." Asked Sokka getting into a ready stance.

"But of course, lets." Haru said and then waved his rose wand.

A single petal flew from the bud of the flower and fell to the grassy earth. Next a flash of light illuminated the spot where the petal landed and slowly a figure emerged from the ground. It was a suit of armor, but was standing on its own, and looked oddly feminine. It was light brown in color with metallic wings on the helmet and a plated metal skirt, a battle dress if you will, covering the legs. The chest plate was most certainly designed for a woman's figure. It stood just a few inches taller than Sokka.

Sokka was taken aback by the magical creature before him, but soon recovered and he pointed an accusing finger at Haru. "Hey what are you trying to pull here. You can't have this overgrown soup can fight instead of you that's cheating."

"A, ha ha" Haru laughed, "Did you forget so soon? I am a mage and it is obvious that we use our magic to fight. My title is Haru the Copper and I will win with my Valkyrie golems."

'_Great pretty boy here I can handle, but a magic suit of armor does not bold well in my favor._' Sokka's mind said eyeing the metal suit and then the castor.

"Bring it on Copper bottom." Challenged Sokka hoping to save face and then rushed into fight.

Haru smirked and gave the command for his creation to attack. With impressive speed the suit dashed off striking Sokka in the stomach with a hard left. Sokka was not fast enough to defend against the armor doll. When it stroke he coughed out in pain and spat out some of his breakfast.

There were cheers and gasps from the crowd as Sokka continued to get pounded by the mage's attacks. Each time he got right back up and tried again. Suki covered her face, as she couldn't take seeing the kind boy get battered in front of her. Katara looked away and hoped that it would end soon. Tylee and Mai watched on, their faces neutral, but both were hoping this would end soon; it was just too much to go on. Toph with her back still turned and arms crossed, was tapping her arm rapidly with her finger as cries of Sokka's pain rang in the air. Unnoticed by the others her face switching between concern and anger.

The armor humanoid backed off giving the bruised and battered boy a moment to catch his breath. Haru did not want to kill the taller teen before him, but he was not going to let some commoner make a mockery of him without punishment. Even he wanted the foolish boy to admit his mistake for challenging a noble and end this one sided fight.

Sokka was panting heavily as he had one knee on the ground, an arm resting on his other knee for support. His right eye was swelling and a trail of blood was dripping from his mouth. It hurt to breath deep and he was sure one or more of his ribs were broken. The numb feeling in his left arm, caused from a failed attempt to block a strike, was making it difficult to pick his arm up. Yet through all the pain and humiliation, Sokka still kept on trying to win. He no longer wanted to fight because of payback; no he wanted to continue for something much bigger than what these people would believe.

"Is that all you got?" the words came out tough but weren't as intimidating as he shakily got to his feet. Using his right hand to clutch his left shoulder he went on. "Even without a weapon of my own I am still standing."

The crowd was amazed as they watched the familiar once again rise to his feet. How can anyone take so much? Many were cheering for him to keep going; they had never seen someone with guts like this. While others warned him to stop before it got worse, even if they only thought it.

Haru, while irritated at the upstart's stubbornness, could not deny Sokka's resolve to keep fighting. However, he needed to end this and win as all nobles do. Once again he waved his wand and another petal fell to the ground a mere five feet in front of Sokka. At first Sokka was cursing his luck thinking another golem was going to pop out, but became surprised at what he saw. A light flashed, but instead of a second armor appearing, it was a double edge broad sword that rose from the ground. Sokka eyed the blade trying to figure out what was about to happen, and more importantly would he survive.

"As much as beating you into the ground is amusing," Haru started, "I am feeling gracious right now. I will give you one _Final_ chance to apologies for your transgressions against me." Then came the ultimatum. "Or you may choose to take that sword and continue." The crowd was in shock as the new terms. Did they really hear him right, if they did this was on a whole new level. Suki's eyes were wide with worry. Tylee crossed her arms over her chest and watched more intently, and Mai actually stopped reading her book to see the outcome.

Toph herself, who was the most silent throughout the fight (except for the occasional grumble) spun around with unbelieving eyes. _'He can't be serious,"_ she thought in realization, _"If he touches that sword…_'

Her thoughts stopped as she saw the look in Sokka's eyes. It didn't take a mind reader to know he was determined to continue this senseless fight even with all his wounds. Not even thinking her body jetted towards her partner reaching to grab his wrist as it was mere inches from grasping the hilt of the sword. Sokka was startled for a moment and turned to see who grabbed him. He was greeted with Toph's face, and an angry one at that. Yet something in her eyes seemed different. She was clutching his arm fairly strong keeping him from reaching the blade and continuing the fight.

"What do you think you are doing?" Toph yelled. "Don't you see that he has been holding back on you this whole time? You are a mess and he hasn't used all of his power, but if you touch that sword he will no longer show restraint." _'is this sinking into your head yet you idiot'_ "Pointing a weapon at a noble is a serious offense and the noble has the right to take any means to protect themselves." The audience watched on unable to turn away as the drama unfolded before them.

"You have already done what no one else would by just accepting Haru's challenge. Just let that be and apologies to him before you end up even worse." Even though her face looked pissed it was betrayed by the pleading in her voice.

Sokka's disheveled hair was casting his eyes in shadow. No one could see what he could be thinking as the rest of his face seemed blank. No smile. No frown. Not even a wrinkle from thinking. Just blank and for a few seconds after Toph's plea silence hung in the air. The sound of the wind passing by was the only noise anyone heard.

"So what if I am a familiar." Sokka said softly just above a whisper and lacking any emotion. "I can handle if I have to sleep on the floor." He shook off Toph's hands and put his hands on her shoulders surprising her but she did not retaliate or push him away. Far from it she couldn't, she was in a trance like state.

"I can deal with doing chores." His voice slowly growing in volume and strength as he gently pushed her back and released her. "I can deal with my meals sucking." He reached out to grasp the sword's hilt, unknowing to him the runes on his left hand started to glow. "But…" Sokka raised his eyes to meet Haru's own causing the noble to step back from the unrestrained determination beaming in the young man's eyes.

"I WILL NOT BOW MY HEAD AND SUBMIT TO ANYONE!" Sokka roared pulling the blade completely free the runes on his left hand now glowing bright.

The enthusiasm in the audience was unprecedented. Everyone was absorbed into the match and no one could look away. They were cheering for the commoner as he raised the sword from the ground like a warrior ready for battle. On instinct Sokka lowered the sword to his middle center, guarding his front completely and took a stance he never knew about.

'_What's happening I don't feel any pain anymore.'_ Sokka questioned himself. True enough the wounds on Sokka's body seemed to be healing at an accelerated rate. He felt like all his muscles were exploding with energy. His mind was thinking faster than before as well. Suddenly the armored golem rushed in taking advantage of his distracted thoughts. As if in slow motion Sokka was able to see it and duck under the attack and simultaneously swung his sword with a grace he shouldn't have. The golem was slashed in two dissolving the spell and rendering it useless. The crowed was speechless. Toph was wide eyed at the sudden change in Sokka. How did he do that, was he a master swordsmen?

Haru was the most shocked, after a second of surprise he waved his wand back and forth franticly causing multiple petals to fall to the ground creating four identical golems.

Sokka looked at his new adversaries, or targets. Knowledge seemed to flow into his mind and he positioned himself into a stance. He dashed forward at an unbelievable speed; it became hard for the students to keep up with him. He swung his sword slashing and parrying the golems one after another with movements that felt like he had practice them a thousand times before. In an instant he had successfully dispelled with all the drones and was right in front of Haru. The flat side of his blade was inches from the noble's face. Sokka was smirking because he knew he had won and the look of panic in Haru's eyes-only made it better.

Haru dumbfounded and frightened fell back onto the ground. "I..I give up."

There it was the end of the most unexpected fight of the year. Mage verses human commoner familiar and the commoner won! The crowd exploded into cheers at the amazing fight and come from behind victory. Suki was overwhelmed with joy at Sokka's win and glad he was safe. Interesting enough, Tylee was looking at the familiar teen with a newfound interest in her eyes and a blush crawled up her face. Katara stood opened mouth at everything that transpired, replaying the events she was astounded that the simple boy she just met took on a noble and actually won.

Toph slowly made her way to Sokka who was inspecting his sword as if trying to figure something out. She came up next to him and looked up to his face. "You won?" She asked disbelieving her own words.

"Ha, yeah looks like I did alright." _'how I did I would like to know.'_

"Are you a master swordsmen or something?" _'that couldn't be just luck right?'_

"Nope never touched one before really." _'was it just luck?'_

"Then how?"

"No clue." Was Sokka's honest answer. He looked at the sword top to bottom then planted it into the ground. "but I guess I am…just…th..at.. goo…"

Sokka's last words trailed off as he collapsed forward right on top of Toph. "Woah what do you think you are doing to your master idiot." Toph yelled while hitting the fallen boy repeatedly.

It wasn't till she heard soft snoring that she figured out that he fell asleep. _'I guess it really took it out of him.'_ she thought then tried to move from under him, _'But for crying out loud did this big lug have to land on top of me!'_

"Someone get him off me."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sokka awoke to the feeling of a cool wet cloth being padded to his forehead. Slowly he started to regain feeling from the rest of his body, which he regretted. Everything was either strained, in pain or sore as hell. Even his jaw hurt as he tried to speak.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he stirred attempting to open his eyes.

"I believe it was a large Armor golem with a mean right hook." Replied a feminine voice.

Sokka finally managed to open his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the candlelight. He felt completely drained and all his muscles were tired. It was then that he noticed that it was really just his muscles that felt in pain, no bones seemed to be broken or out of place. How is that right, he could have shown his ribs were broken and his left arm was dislocated. His head twitched like a babul-head as he tried to get a view of the obvious female taking care of him.

"Ah nothing like the sweet sound of sarcasm in the morning." He said as he made an effort to sit up. He was covered with bandages all across his mid section, chest and along his left shoulder to his arm.

He sighed before looking at the girl and asking the standard question. "How long was I out Suki?"

Suki picked up the pale of water from the nightstand. She was going to change out the water before Sokka awoke.

"For about a day and a half…Sokka." Sokka smiled at that. For the first time since his arrival he heard his name spoken in a normal way.

"Wow now that's a nap alright."

"Yes you gave us all quite a scare when you collapsed," Suki explained, "Especially Lady Bei Fong." Suki made a gesture to the desk in the room and there Sokka saw Toph asleep at the table, using her arms as a cushion for her head.

"She was worried?" the blue-eyed boy was a little surprised by that revelation.

"Oh yes the most." Suki said, "You were wounded all over and many of us feared the worst but she was ordering everyone around to get you medical attention as fast as possible, she even spent quite a sum of money on a special elixir for you. Honestly if it weren't for her you would most likely be out for the better part of a month."

Sokka rose his eyebrows as Suki was telling the story after he won. He never would have thought the mini-mage would show such compassion toward him. It didn't seem like she cared that much based off their other times. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

'_But she is still a short slave driver.'_ He mused in his mind.

"She looks tired." He commented getting a real look at her face. She had slight dark rings under her eyes and her hair was just loosely hanging, instead of in its bun.

"Hmm, she stayed up watching over you all last night."

After a short moment of silence Sokka, in a calm gentle tone, spoke. "Thanks for telling me and taking care of me while I was out of it."

"It was nothing at all." Suki said her head downcast so the small shade of pink couldn't be seen. "I..I thought you were very brave and it was inspiring how you took on a noble like that." She finished then made a bow and left the room at a more quickened pace.

"What was that all about?" Sokka thought loud.

He then looked over to Toph's sleeping form again. A genuine smile graced his face seeing her steady breathing make her shoulders raise and fall. Even if he was still in pain, he made his way off the bed and went to her. He gently placed a blanket from the bed on her before heading back to the bed and lying down.

Sokka thought about everything that had happened to him so far as he stared at the ceiling. In less than a week he had been brought to a different world, became the familiar to an explosive, short-tempered mage. Fought a noble and won, used a sword like a master, and had his first experience folding women's clothes. Only on thing came to his mind before sleep overtook him.

'_What's going to happen next?_' (growl)_ 'Damn stomach always ruins the moment'_

END CHAPTHER 3

**Great googaly moogaly, that's over 9000 words. Hope that will lighten the burden for the wait I made you guys go through. **

**Yeah right I am just too slow with this stuff huh. **

**Well either way. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapy. The next one if half way, but its on paper so I still have to type it. **

**New questions have arrived. What is this Gandalf? What does the headmaster know about it? Will Haru repent his flirtatious ways? Whats with the look from Tylee? **

**And whats this feeling Katara had when she met Sokka?**

**I know them all, and will reveal them in time.**

**But first made type-outs to my reviewers:**

**Calysra**

**Lunacat13 **

**Demonking101**

**Nocturne05**

**Estranged Being**

**Flames Chaos and Wolf**

**And the ever loved : Kasplosion**

**Thanks for the supports and help please review yourself ans let me know what you think.**

**PS if it is about my grammar, yes I know. Little by little I get better. And beta's take time. **


End file.
